Blood Stained Hands
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Revised and Full Summary inside. 2nd story in the Agent Hatake Series. Sasuke is 16 and has graduated from the FBI Academy. He receives his first Taka undercover mission for a camp made up of troubled teens. With a serial killer on the lose he has to face his haunting past to protect these teens. But when the Unsub sets his eyes on Sasuke, will he stay strong or lose the battle?
1. Chapter 1

_**A**_ _ **/**_ _ **N**_ _ **:**_ _ **So**_ __ _ **funny**_ __ _ **story**_ _ **…**_ _ **I**_ __ _ **decided**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **go**_ __ _ **through**_ __ _ **all**_ __ _ **of**_ __ _ **my**_ __ _ **stories**_ __ _ **that**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **have**_ __ _ **published**_ __ _ **on**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **site**_ __ _ **and**_ __ _ **start**_ __ _ **working**_ __ _ **on**_ __ _ **updating**_ __ _ **the older**_ __ _ **stories.**_ __ _ **Totally**_ __ _ **forgot**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **even**_ __ _ **started**_ __ _ **this**_ __ _ **story**_ _ **.**_ _ **So**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **thought**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **would**_ __ _ **try**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **get**_ __ _ **this**_ __ _ **back**_ __ _ **up**_ __ _ **and running. The problem is it's been like 5 years since I wrote this and I don't actually know where I was going with this. So I'm doing it over. I kept some parts, but added a whole bunch to it. I don't know if this is where I was going with it to begin with or not, but its going this way now.**_

 _ **For anyone who did not read the older version you didn't miss anything. You must read Behind Closed Doors first and I apologise for the spelling errors and bad grammar. It was an older story and I haven't gone through it recently to fix it up. This story will be written much better. Here is a quick summary of Behind Closed Doors**_

 _ **BCD SUMMARY: Sasuke is being abused by his father and neglected by his mother. Kakashi stumbles upon it. He is a university professor as well as an undercover agent working for Taka, a division within the FBI. Sasuke's father kills his mother and Sasuke witnessed it. The abuse got worse and Sasuke ran away after months of being abused by his father to Kakashi one night after his father raped him. Itachi finds out the truth and helps Sasuke try to recover at Kakashi's place. Sasuke get kidnapped by his father where he was raped and tortured. He is rescued by Kakashi and Itachi. Itachi tricked his father into a confession on the abuse and rape. Fugaku got a plea deal for 15 years in jail. Sasuke moved in with Kakashi and Itachi moved in with his boyfriend Deidara.**_

 _ **BLOOD STAINED HANDS SUMMARY: Sasuke Uchiha or Sasuke Hatake as he likes to go by. Is now sixteen and he has just graduated the F.B.I Academy and is given his first Taka mission. He is to go undercover at a camp for troubled youth, but can he handle a mission that strikes too close to his own painful past? He is on the hunt for a sadistic serial killer that is killing teenagers at the camp. He only has two months to do this or he will lose his Unsub and justice won't be served. The question is not can he do this? The question is, can he survive when the Unsub sets his eyes on Sasuke as his next victim?**_

 _ **STORY WARNINGS: Mentions of past child abuse, mentions of torture, case story line, swearing, mentions of bullying, sexual situations, underage drinking and mentions of violence.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

 **Nine Years Earlier…**

The room was cold and dark. It was always cold and dark. Not so cold that you could see your breath, but cold enough to cause the teeth of the little boy to chatter. Cold enough to make the blood just slightly more difficult to scrub away from the linoleum floor, the white linoleum floor. It must always be white, can never have a spot of dirt on it or there was always a punishment to follow. Hours the boy spent on his hands and knees bleaching the floor just to keep it white and pristine. No one ever saw it, no one but the boy's father's victims that is. And if they saw it they didn't see it for very long. The boy couldn't remember when this had all started, but it was the only thing he could remember. He didn't remember having a normal life. It was always just this, this was his normal life. He knew it was wrong, he knew from the very first time when he was just four years old and his father brought home his first victim. He knew that this shouldn't be happening, yet he didn't stop it. How could he? What could a little boy like him do to stop his father from killing victim after victim? Nothing. There was nothing he could do to stop his father. All he could do was sit there quietly in the cold, dark corner and listen to their screams. Screams that never made it to the outside world. Screams that didn't stop even after their final breath.

That was when the boy's work started. He had to clean the floor and make sure it was white, pure white that would shine with his father's face. He had to clean all of the knives and chains so they wouldn't tarnish while his father took the body out to the woods for it to be stumbled upon. Sometimes the boy would sneak out when his father was at work or asleep at night and see if the body was found or not. He always felt bad that the poor person would be out in the woods all alone and unprotected from the elements and animals. He wished he could have them covered up so they were protected slightly, but his father never allowed it. Said they didn't deserve the respect. Said they were trash and deserved to be thrown out like the trash they were. The boy had thought about calling the police at night many times, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know what would happen to him. Would he be arrested and taken away like his father? Would his father talk his way out of it and then take it out on him? Would his father kill him to stop the police from arresting him? There were too many variables that the boy didn't know what to do about. The fear was just too great. His father's victims were trapped and so was he. Even at five years old he knew this. Maybe one day someone would come along and stop his father. Maybe one day a victim would fight back and kill his father. Maybe one day his life would be different.

 **Present…**

"Dad hurry up we're going to be late!" Sasuke yelled from the living room. "Again" Sasuke said under his breath.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Kakashi yelled back as he was still in the bedroom upstairs.

Sasuke shook his head Kakashi was always behind schedule. Sasuke truly didn't know how Kakashi ever got a teaching degree with him being constantly late. He was even late for his classes. Sasuke pitted Kakashi's poor teaching assistant. He was always having to do the extra work that Kakashi fell behind on. He was clearly earning his teaching degree by having to work under Kakashi. Sasuke stood in the middle of the living room as he waited for Kakashi to finish getting ready so they could leave. Sasuke was excited to be leaving and getting to his meeting with Agent Miller. He was sixteen now his birthday was just last week. Kakashi and Miller had taken him out for his birthday even Itachi and Deidara came up for it. It was a nice surprise as they lived almost five hours away. They were going to the University of Vancouver. Deidara was studying art and Itachi was studying criminology so he could become a Crime Scene Investigator. He always thought he would go into law, but after everything that happened with their father Itachi decided to help put the criminals away and not get them out.

It was hard for Sasuke when Itachi had left three years ago for University. He had put it off for a year after everything with their father. Itachi and Deidara both stayed behind the year so they could be there for the final court proceedings and to be there for Sasuke as he recovered from everything. He had been seriously injured the last time his father had gotten his hands on him and Itachi didn't want to leave while he was injured. Sasuke had spent a good three weeks in the hospital before he was even allowed to leave and another six weeks at home just resting. Sasuke choose to live with Kakashi instead of Itachi. At first Itachi didn't understand why and it was clear that he was hurt by Sasuke's decision. Sasuke had explained that he didn't want to hold him back that he needed to have a life as well. For so many years they both were forced to live the life that Fugaku wanted them to live. They had never truly lived just for themselves and Sasuke wanted Itachi to have the chance to just be himself and not have to worry about being responsible for Sasuke. Sasuke wanted Itachi to be able to embrace being in University and having a normal experience and life. After Sasuke had explained it to him, Itachi had understood better and soon they all adapted to the new living situation.

Fugaku had made a deal with the District Attorney to release information on his criminal clients and in return he would serve fifteen years in prison for the murder of his wife Mikoto Uchiha and for child abuse on Sasuke. Kakashi nor Miller were pleased at the plea deal. They didn't want to make a deal, especially one for only fifteen years, but the DA couldn't pass up the information on that many high ranking criminals. They had agreed that fifteen years was better than nothing, but they still were not happy that in fifteen years he could be released after the twelve years of abuse that he put Sasuke through. At least when Fugaku was released Sasuke would be old enough where he would be passed all of the fear that Fugaku had tortured into him.

Today though nothing could take away from today. They were meeting with Miller today for Sasuke's first undercover mission. He had been in the F.B.I academy for two years now. Once all the doctors and therapist cleared him. He graduated top of his class and today he would receive his first undercover mission for Taka. Taka was a special division within the FBI. It was the only division that allowed people as young as fourteen to be trained as agents. They have to have something special about them for them to even be considered the opportunity to go through the academy. For Sasuke it was his intelligence that gave him his pass to go through the academy. Sasuke was known as a Shadow Agent because he was under the age of twenty-one. Afterwards he would just be known as a normal agent. It was all due to paperwork and Government policies that anyone younger than twenty-one technically didn't exist in the FBI's database as it was heavily frowned upon. Shadow Agents were needed though as fresh eyes on cases and for undercover purposes when the normal aged adults just wouldn't work for the case. Like home-grown terrorist infiltrating a high school. You needed someone young enough that could blend into that environment. Hence the job of the Shadow Agents.

"Okay you all set?" Kakashi asked as he finally emerged from the bedroom and came down the stairs.

"I've been ready for an hour now. What the hell takes you so long?"

Kakashi just smiled at Sasuke. During the last four years Kakashi had watched as Sasuke grew into the man that he was today. When they had first met Sasuke was a shy and terrified little boy. He was twelve, but he was still so very small. He was being abused by his father and neglected by his mother. He had an older brother with his head up his ass that he didn't even notice the bruises that covered Sasuke's small frame. It had taken months to get Sasuke to finally leave his father and the abuse that surrounded him. Unfortunately that didn't happen until after he watched his father kill his mother and he was forced to clean up the blood. It didn't happen until the night his father beat and raped him. That was the breaking point for the poor twelve year old boy. Enduring the pain of his own father raping him. The road to safety was not an easy one. Sasuke had been kidnapped and had to endure even more torture and rape by his father's hands and his clients. It had been a long recovery and many nights where Sasuke woke up screaming and terrified to close his eyes again. Kakashi had finally been able to get Sasuke into school and on the right path to being a healthy young teenager. Now here Kakashi was standing there looking back at this sixteen year old that had very quickly became his son. He was 5'9 and at a healthy 130 pounds. He had muscle on him from the academy. He was finally happy and healthy after so many years of abuse. It had been a long road, but they were finally in a good spot. Sasuke no longer feared going out, he didn't refer to anyone as Sir. He was in high school and even at the top of his class. He was doing remarkably well and now with it being summer he was getting his first mission. Kakashi couldn't be more proud and more terrified at the same time.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked as he smirked.

Kakashi just gave a smile as he looked Sasuke over. He was dressed in his usual clothes, which Kakashi had to admit he never expected them to be Sasuke's style. His hair was shoulder length, but he always spiked it out the back to give it a rocker look. Otherwise it would just hang straight on his shoulders. He was currently wearing his converse shoes, black skinny jeans, a skull t-shirt, spike bracelets and suspenders hanging from his jeans. He was a punk that was for sure.

"Sorry I'm just proud of you. You've come so far." Kakashi said with pure pride in his voice.

"Thanks Dad, but you've made us late again. Come on stare at me in the car."

"That wouldn't be very safe with me driving and all." Kakashi said with a smile as they headed towards the front door.

"Or I could drive." Sasuke said with a sly smile.

"Oh you are not driving my car." Kakashi said as he closed the front door and locked it.

"Why not? It's not like I don't have my license and I know where I'm going." Sasuke argued back.

"Son I love you, but I also love my car. That's my baby you are not driving my baby."

"Oh come on I would look great driving this car." Sasuke said as they walked down the steps and over to Kakashi's car.

"And you'll look even better sitting in the passenger seat." Kakashi said as he went over to the driver's side door.

"You know one day you'll let me drive this car." Sasuke said back as he went over to the passenger side door.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked as he got in. Sasuke got in as well before he replied.

"Well just think in this line of work you could be bleeding to death and you can't drive."

"Okay fair enough if I am bleeding to death you can drive me to the hospital."

"See that's all I ask." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Good let's go we're late." Kakashi turned the car on and began to back out of the driveway.

"That's your fault not mine."

"Yes I know I know." Kakashi said as he rolled his eyes.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile it had been a good four years with Sasuke. Kakashi really couldn't imagine living without Sasuke in his life. He had always been on his own since he was younger and his parents were both dead. Kakashi had no idea how empty his life was until Sasuke had come into it. Now Kakashi wouldn't want to change it for anything in the world. They both headed straight down to the Taka Head Quarters so they could meet with Agent Miller at his office. Sasuke was confident that this summer was bound to be nothing short of amazing.

Sasuke couldn't sit still. It felt like they were driving in slow motion; even though they were doing eighty in a sixty zone. He couldn't help but be excited it was his first mission plus he was on the honor role in school again this year. Looking back just four years ago Sasuke never would have thought he would be alive today let alone have this great life. He loved Kakashi like he was his true father he could never thank him enough. Same as Agent Miller who had become like an uncle to him over the years.

School had been an amazing experience to Sasuke. He wasn't the most popular, with the way he dressed and his grades he was normally in the outcast group. He was a little bit of a loner, but Sasuke didn't mind. It allowed him to get his school work done and his work for the academy. Sasuke had a few friends and to him that was good enough. He did have a few social problems from being kept home and isolated for so long. He didn't really know how to interact with new people, something he had to learn while in the academy. He wasn't perfect at it yet, but he was learning. Sometimes he found himself just wanting to be left alone so he could do his own thing. Something Sasuke was sure was not going to be going away as he had spent so much time alone in his life. Sasuke tended to avoid the parties and the football games. He didn't have the interest in the crowds. There were a few smaller parties he had attended with his few friends, but the parties were for the not as popular kids in the school. So he didn't have to deal with the large groups that always came to the popular kids parties. Sasuke was never bullied, most just left him alone because he was quiet and had a dangerous look to him. He was also the new kid, even after the past two years of being in school. No one really knew him and to them he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha he was Sasuke Hatake. Kakashi had adopted him when he was thirteen. It was something that they both wanted and when they asked Itachi how he felt he was perfectly okay with it. Itachi had understood why Sasuke didn't want anything connecting him to Fugaku and he didn't hold it against him. For the past two years Sasuke had been balancing high school and the academy. It had been a lot of work, but something that Sasuke truly wanted to do. He had graduated the Academy at top of his class and he was in the top of his class in high school for that year as well. Come September he would be starting his third year in High School and going on smaller missions while he was in school. It was going to be a lot of work, but Sasuke enjoyed it and knew this is what he wanted to do forever.

They finally pulled into Head Quarters. They both showed their badge at the security gate like always and then made their way inside. Agent Miller was an easy man to find he was always in his office when not on a case. They went straight up to the sixth floor where they would find Agent Miller. They walked into the office and sure enough there was Miller sitting at his desk surrounded by paperwork. Agent Miller looked up once he heard someone enter.

"You're late." He said in a tired voice. It was clear by his voice and appearance that he was up all night from mountains of paperwork.

"Well you know teenagers they can never seem to find something to wear." Kakashi said with a bright smile on his face.

"What? I was ready to go an hour before you were you old man." Sasuke said back.

"Old man! I'm barely thirty if I'm old he's accent." Kakashi said as he pointed to a very tired Miller.

"At least he knows how to be on time." Sasuke said

"Miller you believe me don't you?"

"I'm sorry with my ancient ears I didn't hear you. Besides I believe the kid."

"What! How could you believe him over me? I'm hurt how long have we been working together?"

"That's exactly why I believe him. Every time there's a meeting you're always late."

"Not every time." Kakashi said in how own defense weakly.

"Yes every time. Now can we get on with this? I already have a headache you're only making it worse."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke made their way over to sit down in the two chairs opposite of Miller. It was time to be serious there was work to be done.

"Sasuke you graduated top of your class with honors. That alone is very impressive especially at your age. I heard you did the same with your high school as well. Normally first time missions are done with someone who is experienced. The mission isn't very hard ether it's something to just start you off with. However, something has come up..."

"What do you mean Miller? We talked about this we picked a mission out together." Kakashi interrupted with a warning in his voice very clear.

"I know we did. We picked out a safe and simple mission in and out within two days. Something was brought to our attention last night. We need an agent no older then sixteen. I could put one of the other graduates on this, there were three other sixteen year olds that graduated. However, they're not as good. Nowhere near as good."

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not doing this Sasuke I won't allow it." Kakashi said in a serious tone that he hadn't used on Sasuke in a very long time.

Kakashi was furious at Miller for just bringing this up out of nowhere. Miller knew all too well what Sasuke went through. He barely survived his ordeal with his own father and Kakashi was not about to lose Sasuke now. He wouldn't be able to bear having to bury Sasuke.

"Let's just hear him out so at least we can know what it is." Sasuke said trying to reason with Kakashi.

"There's a camp it's for teenagers from thirteen to eighteen. Now most are from troubled backgrounds. They have done drugs, drinking most of them smoke. I would say ninety-five percent of them come from a gang lifestyle. The point of the camp is to show the kids they don't have to live that life. The counselors are between sixteen and twenty-five so they can relate to the campers. The campers never go older then sixteen. They encourage older teenagers but they either end up dead or in jail before the camp can start."

"You said most are from gang backgrounds. What are the others from?" Sasuke asked

"They're broken children they are from abusive homes. Some are orphans, some live on the streets. Some are in foster homes and forced into making and selling drugs and prostitution. The point of the camp is to help them overcome their past and move on."

"Sounds like a good idea. What's so horrible about this camp that we need to go in?" Kakashi asked. He had to admit this was getting interesting and he could see how Sasuke would fit into the camp. That didn't mean he wanted Sasuke to be anywhere near this camp. The last thing Sasuke needed was to be surrounded by reminders of his own troubled and painful past.

"People are going missing and turning up dead. Counselors and the kids from both walks of life. Males and females there's no preference. By the time the police get the report of one missing and get out there to search the person's already dead. There is only a twenty-four hour window where the person is still alive."

"What have the police found?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing they find the body are able to ID but that's it. The Unsub leaves nothing behind. There's no trace, no hair, no DNA, no fingerprints, no shoe impressions nothing. The Unsub's matriculate he cleans the dump site after leaving the body and we can assume he cleans the crime scene as well. They don't even know where the crime scene is as the body is dumped in the woods around the camp grounds. The camp grounds are on a National Forest Reserve. It's hundreds of acres in size and there are more than just that camp ground within the forest. Some are more for families and private camping and there are some that are for a week summer camp program. The crime scene could be anywhere within those woods. The only thing in common is that the victims were all from the camp at the time."

"Is the killing only during the summer months when the camp is open?" Sasuke asked.

"From what they can prove yes. Now this camp has only been around for three years. During the past three years campers and counselors have been killed. The numbers started out on the lower end of the scale and the bodies were missing for longer. Now it has increased and the bodies are turning up at a faster rate. The local police are going through past murders and missing person cases to see if any other bodies were dumped in the woods that could be connected. Right now we are operating on it just being during the time the camp is open."

"But it is possible this is a serial killer that has been killing for at least three years straight now. With a wide range of victims and dumping grounds." Kakashi said not liking the sound of this.

"It's possible. We won't know more until we do our own research. I have a few Agents on it already to see what they can find." Miller said.

"Why do you think it's a male?" Kakashi asked as typically if the gender of the victim changed it was normally female.

"All the victims were raped and tortured. As you know most cases like this we're looking at a male who is a sadistic psychopath. We need an agent in there as a counselor. That way we can have contact with both walks of life and the other counselors." Miller answered.

"Sasuke's not doing this not with his past there's no way." Kakashi said. He wasn't going to let Sasuke do this. He wasn't going to lose him he wouldn't lose him.

"I'm well aware of his past that's why he's the only option. He will fight harder than anyone for those kids. He knows firsthand of the signs of a psychopath. Not only that, he'll be able to help those kids maybe even save some from that lifestyle."

"How long is the mission and where?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"You are not going." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Sasuke said back.

"The mission needs to be complete in two months otherwise our Unsub goes free. The camp is located in Chilliwack B.C. I'm sure you've heard of it, its only forty minutes from where your brother and Dei live. You go all week to the camp then on weekends you could stay at your brother's. The campers go to a different retreat on the weekends. You have your cell phone, you'll be armed at all times. As well if something happens your brother can be right there and Kakashi and I are in driving range. If it's an absolute emergency we can be there in an hour by helicopter. I need an answer now if it's yes you go home pack up and leave. I'll give you a few minutes alone to talk it out."

Miller got up and headed out of his office. He closed the door behind him to give them some privacy. Miller knew that it would be Kakashi that needed to be persuaded. Miller was hoping that Sasuke would be able to get Kakashi to agree to letting him go on this mission. Miller truly didn't want to have to put someone else undercover at the camp as it might not be successful. Miller knew that Sasuke would be able to catch their Unsub and help these troubled kids.

Sasuke and Kakashi sat there in silence for the longest time nether one knowing what to say. Sasuke knew that Kakashi didn't want him to go. However, he didn't need Kakashi's permission to go ether, it would just be less stressful if he had it. Sasuke had already decided to go. He wasn't going to just let those people keep getting killed. He wasn't going to sit back and not doing anything when he could help save some lives and put a killer behind bars.

"I know you don't want me doing this, but it's what I've been training for. I'm doing this mission." Sasuke said in a serious voice.

"You're not ready for this type of mission Sasuke." Kakashi argued back calmly.

"You taught me how to fight. You taught me how to shoot. Combined that with my I.Q and survival instincts I am ready for this. You taught me how to be ready for this. You know I'm ready you just aren't ready to admit that yet. You need to let me go. There's people that need help I'm going to help them."

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. This is what he was dreading. The day where Sasuke would leave for a mission and for Kakashi to be left behind to just wait for him. He didn't want to lose him, but smothering Sasuke would make him lose him in a different way. He had no choice, but to trust Sasuke and let him go no matter how much it terrified him to his core. Kakashi let out a deep sigh before he spoke.

"You call your brother everyday with updates with how you are doing. You call me on the weekends. You bring your laptop I want an email every day from you. Also bring your camera to take pictures of people just in case you can't solve this we can continue it after the summer is over."

"Okay I will I promise I'll keep you informed." Sasuke easily agreed.

"Most importantly Sasuke and I mean this. No matter what happens you do whatever it is you have to do to survive and come home. That's the only rule we have together. No dying."

"I will return I give you my word. I won't die on you not after everything I've been through. I promise Dad."

"Okay we need to call Itachi and let him know that you'll be down there. You'll be flying down so maybe he can pick you up at the airport and then drive you down to the camp."

"Okay I'll call him from the car."

"Bring enough clothes for the two months just in case. Make sure you wear your gun on your ankle to avoid anyone seeing it. The Unsub is most likely a counselor in the older age range so be careful he could make it seem like he's your best friend. If you notice anyone wondering around between different friends more so then usual that could be him. You're observant use that to your advantage. Finally, don't be afraid to call and ask for help if it's too much and you can't handle it we can figure out how to get someone else in to help you."

"If I'm in trouble or if it's getting too much you'll be the first to know I promise you. I'll keep Itachi informed with everything going on if I need immediate help I'll get him to come and get me out. I won't risk my life I promise."

"Okay we need to let Miller know that you'll be keeping Itachi in the loop just so he knows for security reasons."

"Okay."

Kakashi got up and went to the door and opened it before he called Miller back into his office. Both men sat down in their chairs and Miller waited for one of them to speak. He had already figured that Sasuke would be taking this mission it was just the conditions that he was waiting for.

"He's going to go but he will be armed at all times. He'll send an email to me every day with updates. He'll keep Itachi informed of the situation and if something should go wrong that way Itachi can come and help him out."

"That's fair I have no problem with that at all."

"Now if it gets to be too much for him in any way especially mentally and emotionally then he tells us and we get someone else in there to help him out."

Miller thought it over for a minute it wasn't a bad request. It was just always easier to stay undercover with just one agent as oppose to more than one. However, Miller wasn't in the position to say no to Kakashi's request, because Kakashi could make it so that Sasuke didn't go regardless of what he said.

"Deal. Now we need to go over your cover. Normally you would be getting an alias, but this is a bit different. The camp has been known to have counselors from high schools and there is a small chance that someone from your high school could be a counselor there at the camp. It's unlikely, but there is still a small chance of it happening. We also run into the risk of someone recognizing you from the papers. Normally we could have an easy cover story for it, but in this case your story would help connect to the campers." Miller said.

"So he is going undercover with his own name?" Kakashi asked.

"We are going to be sending him under his own name. This way if someone does recognize him from the papers or from his school we don't have to worry about a reason why his name is different. He can simply just be a volunteer counselor and no one will think twice about it." Miller said.

"That's fine it doesn't matter to me. When the time comes for the arrest will I be doing it or be keeping my cover?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to keep your cover as much as possible. If you don't have to be the one to make the arrest then we don't have to worry about it getting out that you are an Agent or for the Unsub to want to target you should he break out of jail." Miller said.

"I'll be extremely careful." Sasuke said.

"Are there any questions?" Miller asked.

"Not at this time." Sasuke said.

"I don't have any right now." Kakashi said.

"Good. This is the file I made you both a copy. Go over that on the plane Sasuke so you are ready when you hit the ground. Go home and pack up you'll be leaving in two hours for the airport. Your plane will be leaving in three hours so don't be late. We don't know who could be watching so act like you are just a normal high school kid going to work at a camp for the summer. I'm assuming Itachi or Dei will be picking you up once you hit Vancouver."

"Yes I'm going to call him in the car on the way home and tell him what's going on." Sasuke said.

"Alright your paperwork for the camp will be sent to them within the hour so there won't be any problems on their end. It is open today for everyone to get settled in. You will need to be there tonight to get yourself in. I wish you luck and if you have any questions or problems then call right away." Miller said.

"Thank-you for this opportunity. I won't let you down." Sasuke said.

"I have no doubt about that Sasuke. You are an amazing kid, you always have been. I know you will be able to solve this and save a lot of lives. Good luck and I will see you when you return." Miller said with a smile.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke got up and headed down to the car. The elevator ride down was done in dead silence. Sasuke was excited it was his first mission and it was much better then he thought it was going to be. It was also going to be harder then he thought it would be. This was it though he was officially a Taka Agent now. Now the real work begins. Sasuke and Kakashi got into the car and Sasuke pulled out his cell phone to call Itachi as Kakashi made the drive back to the house. After three rings a voice answered.

"Yo."

"Hey Dei. Is Itachi around?"

"Ya he's just getting out of the shower. We were up most of the night doing homework. How are ya? I heard from Itachi that you graduated top of your class and you were top of your class for school. Congrats man."

"Thanks Dei. What are you guys doing today?"

"Not much just going to veg today. We finished our final projects and submitted them last night. Now we just relax for the week before we both start work. You thinking of coming down for a visit?" Dei said as Itachi came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Who's that?" Itachi asked as he nodded to the phone.

"You're brother." Dei replied back.

Itachi smiled and held his hand out for the phone.

"Here's your brother. Congrats seriously man. We're proud of you." Dei said to Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Dei." Sasuke said back with his own smile.

Deidara handed Itachi the phone on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Hello little brother. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. I heard you were up late working on your final project. Congratulations on completing your third year. Just one more right?"

"That's right one more for both of us. What has you calling me though? I doubt it was to congratulate me."

"Dad and me just left Miller's office. I got assigned my first undercover mission. It's at a camp in Chilliwack so I'll be flying out in three hours for Vancouver. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind picking me up."

Itachi sat down on the end of the bed and Deidara looked out the door and saw the worry all over Itachi's face. Deidara finished brushing his teeth and went over to Itachi as he spoke.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Of course Dei and I can pick you up. Just let me know what time your flight gets in and what gate number. You're first mission eh? Congratulations little brother. I thought the first mission would be closer to your home." Itachi said trying his best to keep the worry and fear from his voice.

Deidara went and sat down next to Itachi with understanding clear in his eyes. This was the day that Itachi had been dreading. The day where his little brother would be sent undercover to try and find a killer or someone even more dangerous. Itachi had been hoping that the appeal of the undercover agent life would have disappeared after being in the academy, but it didn't. Now here Itachi was, having to sit by while his brother would be undercover in a foreign town where he didn't know anyone.

"That was the original plan, but this assignment came up and Miller needs me on it. I can get into it more with you when you pick me up. Miller did say that I could keep you in the loop. It's also a camp that is open during the week, but on weekends I could drive down and crash at your place if that's okay with you."

"You are welcome here whenever you want you know that little brother. And Dei and I will be there to pick you up and you can tell us all about it. When do you have to be at the camp?"

"Miller said that the camp is open today to have everyone get signed in and settled. I have to be there before dark to get my room or cabin I guess assigned."

"Ok so we have time for a late lunch, early dinner then before we drop you off."

"Ya sounds great."

"Alright text me the information and we will be there at the airport. I love you little brother."

"Love you too. See ya soon."

Itachi ended the call and let out a troubled sigh. Deidara put his arm around Itachi's shoulders to offer his boyfriend some comfort.

"He has his first mission?" Deidara asked softly.

"In a camp down in Chilliwack. He's flying in today, he'll be here around three probably. It's not a typical situation something has come up that Miller needed Sasuke to go undercover for. Miller is letting him tell me what is going on. He'll tell us this afternoon when we pick him up from the airport. We need to drop him off at the camp tonight. He'll be there all week, but on weekends the camp is closed so he'll be staying here with us. I hope that is okay with you."

"You know it is. I'm sure he will be okay. Your brother graduated at top of his class, that's not some small accomplishment. He's talented and a genius. You know he can do this."

"I know that, but that doesn't make me worry any less."

"I know babe. It'll be okay. Don't work yourself up over this just yet. We don't even know anything about this mission or who he will be in there with. It might just be a week or two and he'll have it closed up and back home safe and sound. Wait until we know what the mission even is before you get crazy." Deidara said calmly.

"You're right, you're right. He won't be in there alone and he'll probably be done within two weeks. It's not like he will be there for the whole two months. Kakashi wouldn't let that happen. We'll pick him up from the airport and he'll tell us what is going on. Everything will be fine."

"Exactly. Now come help me clean up. This place is disgusting from us so focused on our finals all week."

"I love you." Itachi said with a warm smile.

"I love ya too babe. But that won't get you out of cleaning." Deidara said with a smile as he got up from the bed and headed out of the room.

Itachi let out a chuckle before he followed his boyfriend to the kitchen to begin the cleaning process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Sasuke arrived back home and they headed inside. Sasuke headed up to his room to begin to pack for the mission. Kakashi picked up his copy of the file and began to read it as he made his way up the stairs to stand in the doorway while Sasuke packed.

"Make sure you bring a knife and keep it hidden in your cabin." Kakashi said.

"I will. Does it say anything about how the camp operates or will I need to look it up on the flight?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his suitcase and placed it down on the bed.

"This case file is very detailed. It has every employee within the camp. The counselors are all volunteers so there isn't any information on them as we don't know who they are until they arrive. They vary every year. I will go through the past three years' worth of counselors and see if any have been the same all through those years. We have the profile as an older male, but you can't discount a younger male either. He could be a genius much like yourself."

"He could be a genius even as an older male. He would have to be intelligent to make sure there are no forensics to tie him to the victims." Sasuke said as he placed jeans into his suitcase.

"True, so make sure you look for signs of someone with a high level of intelligence, but don't discount anyone that is way lower than that. He could be playing a role of someone that is just an idiot so no one suspects him."

"Got it."

"The counselors share two to a cabin, males on one side of the camp for both counselors and campers and females on the other side. They keep the dinning hall in between to separate them. There's a map inside the case file so you can study it and memorize it. In the counselor's cabin they have their own washroom, but the campers have to share the facilities bathroom. They will pick who you room with when you get there. They will probably try to match you up with someone around your age. Now the facility has a cook and six kitchen helps that work to help cook the food and serve the food. There is also a repair man in case something breaks. As well as the Director, he has his own house just off the property a little bit, but still close enough that he can get there if there is a problem. There is also roughly six other full-time staff to help with facilitating the programs. There is a full list of all employees within the case file."

"I'll go over that and memorize it. The killer has to be someone that works there and has worked there for three years. Does it say how long they have been employed?"

"Nope just the Director and he's been there for three years. His background came back clean. He's worked at other camps in the area without any problems. He's worked with troubled youth for fifteen years without any problems."

"We can probably rule him out, but I want to wait and see if the search comes up with more bodies first."

"A wise idea. The campers come from all over the country. Some are local and are sent by their parents and others are sent by a court order. There is nothing in common that they have other than they went to this camp and are from a trouble background. The counselors don't have anything in common either. It seems like this Unsub is just grabbing whoever he can get his hands on without anyone noticing."

"He just likes to kill. Did the same person find the bodies?"

"No all different people at different times in the day. It's normally just a camper or counselor that stumbles upon the body."

"Are there pictures of the dumpsite?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from packing his suitcase.

"There are."

"Pass them over." Sasuke said as he went closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi handed Sasuke the photos of the dumpsite and Sasuke quickly flipped through them.

"You know if this was done in a city, in a side alley it would look like they were just thrown out with the trash. Look how they were on the ground. All are in different possess, but they all look like they were just tossed down there. The Unsub didn't care how they landed as long as they were tossed aside." Sasuke said as he handed the photos back to Kakashi.

Kakashi flipped through them himself as he spoke. "You are right about that Son. He doesn't care about them. There's no sign of remorse. There's no respect for human life at all."

"Maybe they did have something in common. Maybe they were all arrested for assault. Or abusive to authority or shop lifted from a senior. Maybe they all share something in common in their criminal backgrounds. Something triggered our Unsub into doing this to them." Sasuke said thinking out loud as he finished packing.

"You might be on to something there. One of the faculty is a therapist. Now it's a she, but she could be reporting her findings to a supervisor back in her home town or to the Director. We can't rule out that someone from the outside is coming in to kidnap and kill these kids."

"Whoever is killing them, he's not stopping until he is caught. Someone who tortures, rapes and kills this many teenagers in the span of three years isn't stopping for ten months out of the year. My gut is telling me that our Unsub is at that camp. The question is where do all of the workers go when the camp closes after the summer? Is it used for anything during the rest of the year?"

"It doesn't say." Kakashi said as he flipped through the file before he closed it and looked at Sasuke. "The profile is telling us that this Unsub is sadistic with a high intelligence. He has patience and forethought. He is aware of forensic and is taking all the proper counter measures. He is focusing on troubled teens where they are currently or have been in the past. We know that because all of his victims have been in trouble with the law. Even the counselors had an arrest record, but they were cleaning their life up and on the right path. It doesn't matter to him though for some reason."

"Right, but the criminal past does matter to him. Otherwise he could be killing anyone out of the thousands of camp grounds that make up that forest. He could be killing hikers and no one would even be able to find them for months if they had to search everywhere. He wants these troubled teens and he wants them found on the camp grounds. Killing close to home tells us that he's experiences and cocky. He knows he won't get caught. He blends into the environment. He'll be friendly and no one will have a bad thing to say about him. No one will suspect him. His victim type will transfer to where he is from and living for the rest of the year. There will be more dead teens in his home town where ever that might be." Sasuke added.

"That's correct and he has been at it for a long time based on the torture. He's done evolving and has made up his mind, suggesting that it is an older male. But like I said you can't rule out someone younger. They could have started out on animals growing up and decided to move to people. Your job is to get inside and find out everything you can on these people. Everything that is not put into a file. You need their secrets. You need to try and find who the next victim could be so you have to be friendly and mingle. Don't be too standoff, but don't be too out there it'll make you suspicious. The best thing you can do is be yourself, but look more open and approachable. Don't shy away from conversations and don't tune anyone out. I know social interaction is difficult for you after being isolated for so many years, but you need to truly try and get passed that."

"I know. I'm working on it. I'll do my best I promise."

"I know you will. I have no doubt about that Son. While you are there I will be working this case from here. I will act as your handler and partner in this. I will get you all of the background information on each employee and where they go for the remaining ten months. I will also get any information on the camp ground itself and see what I can find. I will email you everything, but it will be encrypted just in case."

"I can unlock it easily enough."

"Take your camera and make sure you take lots of pictures. We want to catch this guy and if we need more time then we have the pictures to fall back on."

"I will." Sasuke said as he closed his suitcase.

"You have your weapon?"

"I have a knife in my boot to keep it hidden. My service gun will be in it's case for the plane ride. Tomorrow morning I will put it on after a shower. I'll have to hide it from my roommate. Hopefully he's not too nosy."

"You'll be fine. Are you sure you are ready to do this? It's not too late to back out now."

"I'm ready. I want to do this Dad. I can do this."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can do this. I just don't know if I can." Kakashi said sadly as he looked at Sasuke standing there next to his suitcase ready to leave.

"You can do this. It's what we have been preparing for, for two years now. We got this Dad."

"We have been preparing for this, but I didn't expect it to be this hard so soon." Kakashi went over to Sasuke and pulled him into a hug and Sasuke easily hugged him back. "You come back alive no matter what. We will deal with the consequences afterwards. I don't care what you have to do, you do it and come back to me. That's the only rule we have and never forget it."

"I promise I'm coming back to you Dad."

"I have never been more proud or terrified in my life. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I didn't just save your life, you saved mine."

"You will never lose me. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Son." Kakashi pulled back from Sasuke with a sigh before he spoke again. "Here we go."

"Here we go." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Sasuke grabbed his suitcase and together they headed out of the house and back into the car. Sasuke started to read the case file on the way to the airport. Once there they parked and headed inside. Kakashi stayed with Sasuke while he went through security in case there was a problem with Sasuke bringing his gun and knife with him. They were well hidden so they didn't get picked up by the scanners. Once through security they made their way to the gate and Kakashi gave Sasuke one last hug before he watched as he handed his ticket over to the ticket holder and headed down the tunnel to the plane. Kakashi stood at the window and watched as the plane began to take off with his son on it. Kakashi didn't know how he was going to survive these next two months without Sasuke, but he knew that he couldn't let Sasuke down. He had to make sure Sasuke had all of the information so he would be ready for this. Kakashi's job started right now and with that determination Kakashi headed out of the airport and to his car. He had some work he needed to do so he headed back home to his office to begin getting everything Sasuke would need for this mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Deidara were waiting at the gate at the Vancouver airport. They had been waiting for thirty minutes now just in case the flight was early. It was just a few minutes after three o'clock when they saw the plane finally pull up to the gate. Itachi had been excited to see his brother, but also nervous with him being there for a mission and not for a visit. Itachi was hoping that once this mission was over that Sasuke could stay for a little while so they could hang out before the school year would start up again for the both of them. Itachi and Deidara had both taken extra courses for the past two months so they could make up for the first year they missed and could graduate on time even though they had taken a year off. As a result instead of the four months summer break they only had two months. They didn't mind as they would be on track to graduate like they had originally planned. They were also able to pay for their schooling through scholarships and through the money from the Uchiha estate. Itachi had a trust fund that he had access to that was very large. There was also a clause in his father's finances that if he was arrested the money would then be transferred into Itachi's name.

With his father being in jail Itachi was now the head of the Estate and was rich with millions upon millions of dollars. What Deidara didn't get through scholarships Itachi easily paid to the school with so Deidara wouldn't be drowning in debt. Deidara wasn't too sure at first with the idea, but Itachi had ensured him that it wasn't meant to mean anything more than him just helping Deidara out. Deidara had been on his own since he was sixteen, something Itachi still didn't know why to this day. He had been working hard since he was sixteen to support himself and Itachi wanted to help him with this burden. Deidara had agreed that what scholarships wouldn't cover that he would allow Itachi to help him pay off. Itachi also made sure that Sasuke had a monthly allowance coming out from the account so he was covered if he ever wanted something. There was also a college fund for him that Itachi had setup. It was something Sasuke could use if he wanted to go to college, if not he could use it as a down payment for a house or condo. Itachi didn't have to work, but he wanted to do something good with his life and if he could help put criminals behind bars that was what he was going to do.

Itachi smiled as he saw Sasuke coming out of the tunnel and over to them. Sasuke smiled as he went over to Itachi and Deidara. Once he was close enough Sasuke gave Itachi a hug and Itachi hugged Sasuke back tightly. He was so happy to have Sasuke in his arms once again. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas break back in December. After almost seven months of not seeing each other in person Itachi was not ready to just let Sasuke go.

"I missed you." Sasuke said.

"I missed you too little brother."

After a moment Sasuke pulled back and gave Deidara a smile as he spoke.

"Hey Dei. Looking good."

"Right back at cha. You look taller I'm starting to feel short here." Deidara said with a smile.

"You are not short, you are the perfect height." Itachi said with a smile to his boyfriend.

"And the lovefest continues. I'm still waiting for the wedding invitation." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Don't start with that." Itachi said with a groan.

"Oh come on, you guys have been together for four and a half years. Most people would be engaged by now. I'm just saying." Sasuke said with a smirk still on his face.

"Don't start to scare your brother. You know how he feels about commitment." Deidara said with a smirk as he put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I have no problem with commitment. We have been living together for four years. Marriage can change people and I don't want to lose what we have, because what we have is amazing." Itachi said sincerely.

"Aw see that is why I love you so much." Deidara said with a smile.

"And I love you."

"As sweet as this is I need to get my bag and you need to feed me because I haven't eaten since breakfast." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Fine let's go. What do you feel like?" Itachi asked as they headed to the baggage claim.

"I don't care just not pizza." Sasuke answered.

"How about Chinese? That will give us a nice quiet place to talk." Itachi suggested.

"Sure."

"Who came with you?" Itachi asked.

"No one." Sasuke said slightly confused.

"Is your partner already here then?" Itachi asked.

"Um ya… I don't have one. I'm in this solo, sort of." Sasuke said slightly awkwardly as he didn't want to have to worry Itachi, but at the same time he couldn't hide it from him either.

"Wait you're alone on this?" Itachi asked with anger as they arrived at the baggage claim.

"I am in the field, but Dad is staying home and working it from there." Sasuke whispered so no one else would overhear the conversation.

"Maybe this isn't a conversation we should be having right now." Deidara said softly as they were in the middle of the airport.

Sasuke saw his suitcase and he grabbed it as he spoke. "Look, I promise I'll explain everything when we get there."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's suitcase from him with a weary smile. "Come on let's go."

The three of them headed out of the airport and down to where Itachi had parked the car. Itachi put Sasuke's suitcase into the trunk before they got into the car. Itachi drove and Sasuke sat in the back.

"How was your finals?" Sasuke asked the both of them.

"It wasn't too bad. I had a mixture of written tests and labs. I was just finishing my lab report for my final last night and submitted it." Itachi said.

"I didn't have any tests I just had to do final art pieces. Now we are both done and we can just relax for the week before we have to work on Monday."

"Where are you guys working?" Sasuke asked.

"I am working as an intern in the police lab and Dei is working in an art studio teaching beginner's lessons." Itachi answered.

"That sounds cool. I took art this year in school. It was a lot of fun. Are you both looking forward to working?"

"I am, but at the same time I am not looking forward to teaching, but it pays well and it will give me something on a portfolio." Deidara answered.

"I am looking forward to learning more and getting real life experiences. How was school since we've seen each other last? I know you were telling me that you still weren't doing so well with the social aspect of it all." Itachi said calmly. He had been worried about Sasuke with him being so isolated for so many years of his life. Having to be around people for the majority of the day had been very hard on him at first and it was still something he had to struggle with.

"It's a slow process. I'm working on it. I have some friends, we're not that close but we hangout and talk. I'm trying."

"Do you want to have close friends?" Deidara asked gently.

"I don't want to be Mr. Popular, but it would be nice to have at least one friend that is close. That I want to hangout with and maybe I can learn how to be more social from. The friends I do have aren't social either and don't talk much. I'm not really learning anything from it. I'm fine with you guys and with Dad, but anyone outside of the three of you and Miller I just suck. Even at the academy I was the odd one out. I don't care, but it would be nice to be close to someone that isn't through family you know?"

"I can understand that. I wasn't one for friends either, but I did slowly make friends that were true friends. It's better to have true friends then a lot of friends little brother. It'll happen for you. You just need someone who understands you and accepts you. You've come a long way and I couldn't be prouder of you." Itachi said honestly.

"Thanks Itachi."

"Any love interests?" Deidara asked.

"No definitely not." Sasuke said.

Sasuke had been having problems in that area. After everything he had gone through with his own father he just couldn't seem to bring himself to even look at another person. He was sixteen and there were plenty of kids in his grade that had boyfriends or girlfriends and had even had sex with them. Sasuke couldn't even think about wanting to get close to another person yet. It had been four years, but he just couldn't do it.

"One day, when you are ready little brother. One day." Itachi said with understanding in his voice.

"Maybe." Sasuke said softly as he looked out the window.

"You know Sasuke I've been living on my own since I was sixteen. I left home the second I could. It was just me and my old man in this rundown piece of shit house. It was always dirty and full of liquor bottles and drugs. He was an asshole and it only got worse the more he drank. It was the only life I had ever known and not a day didn't go by that I didn't get hit by him. I was twelve just like you were when he first raped me." Deidara admitted gently.

Both Itachi and Sasuke snapped their attention to Deidara. Itachi could see the pain in Deidara's eyes, but he had to keep his own eyes on the road so he wouldn't crash.

"What?" Itachi asked softly.

"Afterwards I had ran out of the house and I didn't come back until a week later. It continued on until I was sixteen. I would sneak in after he was passed out to get some sleep after being out on the streets for days on end. I was working odd jobs just to save up so I could move out of there. I sold drawings on the street corners and at markets. Four years I lived on the streets and in that house just trying to avoid him. Most of the time I could, but a few times a month I couldn't. When I was finally able to get the hell out of there I never looked back. But like you I was not interested in being with anyone. Just the thought of someone touching me like that made me sick. Do you know what happened?" Deidara asked gently.

"What?" Sasuke asked truly wanting to know how Deidara who was in a sexual relationship with his brother was able to get passed it all.

"I met my best friend six months later. I met Itachi and he helped me a lot. With his friendship I was able to gain confidence and come out of my shell. He saw the pain in my eyes when no one else did. Our relationship developed and because we were friends I trusted him and him touching me like that didn't bother me. At first it was scary and hard, but we took it slow. Neither of us had been in a relationship so we went slow. And by the time we worked up to sex the only hands on me were his and only his. I didn't even think about anything else but that moment. I've never told anyone, not even Itachi knew. Do you know why I am telling you this?"

"Why?" Sasuke whispered.

"Because you need to know that one day you will find that special someone that will make the hands go away. Male or female it doesn't matter, because you will be able to trust that person and work up to having sex. One day the thought of someone's hands on you won't make you sick. I know that for a fact that's why I am telling you. I don't want you to miss out on something as amazing as falling in love like I almost let myself do." Deidara said as he turned to look at Sasuke and give him a smile.

"Thank-you." Sasuke said with a small smile of his own.

Deidara turned around and Itachi gave him a look of pure love and Deidara knew he made the right choice in talking about something he had never told another soul about. Deidara knew that this conversation wouldn't be over. Itachi would want to know more information and Deidara was fine with that. He could tell Itachi, because that look of pure love in his eyes was all Deidara needed to know. It didn't matter what happened to him growing up, because Itachi loved him no matter what and he wasn't going anywhere. They pulled into the Chinese Restaurant parking lot and once parked they all got out. Itachi couldn't help, but pull Deidara into a loving embrace before he put his hand into Deidara's and they headed into the restaurant together. After they were seated and their orders were placed Itachi wasted no more time before he addressed the issue that he had wanted to talk about for hours now.

"Details now." Itachi said in a low serious voice so no one would overhear. They were also in the back where no one was close to them in case anyone could hear them.

"When we got to Miller's office we all thought I was going on a simple two day mission with a seasoned agent. Miller and Dad had picked out the mission together and Dad was caught off guard just as much as I was. This case came up and Miller needed someone that would blend in and would fit within the camp's guidelines. I'm going in as a counselor for the camp. The camp is for troubled or at risk teens. They either have a criminal history with gangs or drugs. Or they come from broken homes, victims of abuse that were placed in foster homes or still living at home. They are either placed in the camp by a parent or guardian or the courts. They come from all across Canada and it's a two month program. The camp is located in the National Forest Reservations and for the past three years it has been active and dead bodies have come up. During the period of the camp the campers and counselors have come up missing only to be later found within twenty-four to forty-eight hours of their kidnapping. They are all found tortured, raped and murdered in the forest."

"That's horrible. The killer was never caught?" Deidara asked with hurt in his voice.

"The local police have been trying to find the Unsub, but they didn't even know they had a problem until recently. In the first year, three years ago, during those two months only three were killed. Local police investigated but there has never been any physical evidence. This Unsub cleans up the dump site and the victim so nothing is able to be tied to him. The second year eight were killed all the same way, but again nothing was left for them to use. Last year ten were killed and they had nothing. They have been looking into it ever since, but they don't have anything and with the summer fast approaching they reached out to Miller and he agreed. They didn't really connect it all at first to the camp, because the bodies were dump in various parts of the forest to begin with and now with each year more and more are being left in the area of the camp. Last year all of the victims turned up dead just twenty-four hours after their kidnapping."

"Why hasn't this place been shut down? Twenty-one teenagers have been killed in three years that were all connected to that camp. It should have been shut down by now." Itachi said with anger in his voice at the stupidity of the city for allowing this camp to continue.

"I don't know why it hasn't been. Miller has Agents looking into the case and Dad is going to be looking into everything on this case. I'm working in the field, but he will be my handler and partner on this one. He's going to be looking into all of the employees and if there were more victims during those ten months when the teenagers are not at the camp. I have never heard anything about this in the news and I always make sure I read the newspapers, watch the news and read online and I haven't come across it so some how they were able to keep it out of the press." Sasuke said.

"Still teenagers talk. When they got back they would have been talking about the missing kids and dead bodies." Deidara said.

"Maybe no one believed them because they were troubled kids. You have a rich kid saying the same thing it will be all over the news, but you get a troubled teen with a record saying it and it just gets ignored. They all could have been talking for the past three years now and no one believed them or even bothered to listen." Sasuke said sadly.

"Is there anyone from the camp that could have done this? It must be someone that works there or a counselor." Itachi said.

"Some counselors have been killed and they are all volunteer. So far none in the past three years have been there for each year. This Unsub is most likely an older male. There is the Director of the camp plus workers for the kitchen and facility. My gut is telling me that it is someone that works there so I'll go in and see what I can find out. I have all of the information that was provided by the local police and Dad is looking into it even deeper with our resources. I'll be a counselor so I have access to both the counselors and campers."

"And why are you going in alone? Why couldn't another agent go in with you?" Itachi asked clearly not happy about Sasuke going in alone.

"It needs to be someone that is sixteen so they can be around everyone and it's too hard to keep more than one agent undercover, especially new. I'm not even going in under a false name. I'm just going in as me and acting like I want to volunteer and give back to troubled teens."

"You're not even going under an alias?" Deidara asked now sounding worried himself.

"It's too risky in case someone recognizes me from any of the press surrounding Fugaku's arrest. There is also a chance that someone is there that knows me from school. It's a slim chance, but one we can't take. No one knows that I was in the academy so they won't suspect anything is off with me being there. I'm just volunteering like everyone else. And if someone asks you both live here so it's not that far of a drive for me to make on the weekends and I get to spent time with you. It's believable." Sasuke said as their food was brought over.

Deidara thanked the waitress before they all began to eat as they continued to talk.

"I don't like this at all. There are too many risks. Why the hell would Kakashi allow you to do this?" Itachi said with anger.

"Dad was pissed at first and completely refused to allow me to go, but he knows how important this is to me. He knows that I have trained for this and I can handle it and if not he trusts that I will tell someone if the times comes that I need help or can't do it anymore. I know you are scared and worried, so is he, but he let me go because he trusts me and he knows this is something I need to do. You need to let me do this and believe in me. I don't know if I could do this knowing you don't believe that I could." Sasuke said honestly as he looked at Itachi with hurt in his eyes. Itachi knew he didn't have a choice, he had to let Sasuke go and trust that his brother would come back to him.

"Oh course I believe in you. There isn't a single person in the world that I believe in more than you little brother. I'm just terrified that I am going to lose you and that is something I couldn't handle. Please come back to me alive and well, I don't know what I would do without you." Itachi said honestly.

"I'll be back I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to me. I love you."

"I love you too little brother." Itachi said with a warm smile.

They spent the rest of the time eating their dinner and talking about anything other than the case. This was their time to get caught up and to make some more memories together. When they finished their meal Itachi paid and they got back into the car and headed to the camp. It was a good forty minute drive, but when they finally arrived Itachi pulled up to the drop off zone and got out along with Sasuke and Deidara. Itachi opened the trunk where Sasuke's suitcase was and got it out for him. Once it was on the ground Itachi pulled Sasuke in for a hug.

"You call or text me every day."

"I promise you I will. I'll be okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Itachi pulled back and kissed Sasuke's forehead before he stepped back.

Deidara pulled Sasuke into a hug as he spoke.

"He won't survive without you, remember that before you do something stupid."

"I'll remember. You keep him safe and sane please."

"Always." Deidara said with a warm smile as he pulled back.

Sasuke grabbed his suitcase and gave a smile and a wave as he walked over to the front gate where the check-in was located. There were a small group of teenagers waiting around and Sasuke didn't know if they were counselors or campers. Sasuke waited his turn and went over to the first person that was free with a clipboard. It was a girl with blonde hair that looked to be about twenty-one.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke Hatake, I'm here as a volunteer counselor. I believe you got my paperwork this morning."

"Let me check and see if you are on my list. Sometimes paperwork that comes in this late can get missed."

"Ya sorry about that. I just found it online and thought it would be a perfect way to give back and collect my community service hours for school." Sasuke said with a smile.

"We get a lot of teenagers here for that reason. I completely understand I did the same thing." She said with a smile. "And you are on my list perfect that makes everything so much easier. My name is Sara and I work to facilitate the rooming situation here on camp with the counselors. Afterwards I help out with supervising the campers and getting the counselors assigned with a group for the summer. If you have any problems with your campers or fellow counselors then you come to me and I will handle it. We try to resolve everything peacefully though."

"Of course."

"You will be paired up with a fellow counselor and together you both will work with your group of campers through the activities and leading group discussions on whatever they are feeling up to talking about. Tomorrow will be orientation day for both the campers and counselors so you will get all of your information tomorrow in details. Your roommate is also your partner for the summer. We find that it helps to bring the counselors closer so they will get along better around their group of campers." Sara explained.

"It sounds great. And what happens on weekends to the counselors? I know that the campers go to a different location do we go with them?"

"Most do, but some do stay behind or they live nearby and they go home or with relatives. The campers go for workshops on the weekends and trust exercises, that's why the counselors don't have to go, but like I said some have nowhere else to go and they will go with their group. You can go, stay or maybe if you have relatives in the area stay with them or with one of the counselors that live nearby." Sara said with a smile.

"Awesome. My brother and his boyfriend live just in Vancouver so I can crash with them on the weekends if I don't want to hang around here."

"Lucky you. It can get really boring around here on weekends so I tend to leave too. Now you are in cabin 16. Here is a map I strongly suggest you carry that around with you for the first week as you can get easily lost. Your roommate will be there as he has already checked in. I won't tell you who it is as it's more fun to meet someone for the first time and allow them to introduce themselves. Any questions for me?"

"Not yet, but I'll probably have a bunch tomorrow." Sasuke said with an easy smile he had practiced in the mirror in the academy.

"Be my guest I am always open to questions. Thank-you so much for volunteering and helping us out with this camp. It is a lot of work, but very rewarding and can be very fun. I'll let you go and get settled in and meet your roommate. I'll see you tomorrow at orientation it starts at eight in the morning in the grand hall." Sara said with a smile.

"Thanks Sara." Sasuke said with a smile.

He looked back to see that Itachi and Deidara were still there leaning against the car. He waved at them again before he headed into the camp grounds and made his way towards his cabin. He had memorized this place while on the plane so he made his way to the cabin and looked around. He would be able to ask question tomorrow and not standout too much. It would be normal to ask questions about how everything works and basic information on who was who. Sasuke arrived at his cabin and went in. The lights were already on and Sasuke was relieved to know that it was warm in here so on the colder summer nights he wouldn't have to worry about being cold, something he always hated. It always reminded him of his time in the basement and he would rather not remember any of those years. Sasuke closed the cabin door, but he didn't see his roommate. The one bed was made up and there was a suitcase on the floor so Sasuke went over to the other bed on the other side of the room. Sasuke saw that the bathroom door was closed and the light was on so he figured that his roommate was in the bathroom. Sasuke quickly opened his suitcase and took out his gun and placed it under his pillow to store for now at night. During the day he would need to keep it on his ankle and make sure he wore pants to hide it. Sasuke just finished hiding his gun when the bathroom door opened and he turned to see who his roommate was. Nothing prepared him for who he saw.

There in the doorway was Naruto Uzumaki, the football captain and quarterback. Mr. Popular himself who enjoyed to bully those that he felt were lesser than him. Sasuke couldn't stand him and Naruto couldn't stand him. Sasuke had broken up a few fights that Naruto and his football team had started against some of the outcasts or freaks as they like to call them. They never bothered Sasuke too much, especially after they could see he could fight and would stick up for the little guy. They just couldn't stand him because he was smart and they couldn't understand him. They all thought he was some emo, goth kid because he had a punk style. They never even tried to understand him or any of the outcasts.

"Un-fucking-believable. Out of all the people I could be paired up with I get stuck with a freak." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ya because this is what I wanted. What the fuck are you even doing here? Since when do you care about anyone besides yourself?" Sasuke snapped back. He was already going to have a hard time trying to catch a sadistic serial killer he didn't need to deal with Naruto for two months when he was supposed to be free from him for these two months.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here freak." Naruto said back with attitude as he went over to his bed and got his suitcase open to put it all away.

"I'm a freak eh? For what? Being smart? Not hanging out with a bunch of stupid jocks that like to pick on people smaller than them? To me you are the freak not the other way around." Sasuke said. He wasn't going to put up with anyone's shit. He swore to himself that he wouldn't be a victim again. He wouldn't take anyone's shit.

"Why because I'm cool and popular? That makes me a freak?" Naruto said with anger.

"By your own logic because I chose not to be popular that makes me a freak. Why can't it be the other way around too?" Sasuke said in a challenging voice.

"The way you dress and act makes you a freak. You're a loner that looks like you slice up your wrists whenever something doesn't go your way."

"First of all, my style is punk not emo, goth. Second of all, did it ever cross your little mind that maybe I'm more of a loner because I don't know how to interact with people like you? That I keep to myself for a reason and not because I enjoy being alone all of the time? Everyone has problems and no one has the right to judge someone they don't even know. People go through enough shit in life they shouldn't have to worry about being bullied and attacked when they are in school. The one place they should be able to feel safe in. Unlike you I would rather be a loner and be a good person than be an asshole bully surrounded by a bunch of fake friends. I'm here to help people. I don't know why you are here and I really don't know why you would be over here and not over with the other troubled teens because you would fit in much better over there than here. I do know that I am not going to spend my next two months dealing with your shit every day. You don't care about anyone but yourself and as of tomorrow we won't be roommates or partners. I won't be stuck with someone as judgmental as you are. You really shouldn't even be here. You clearly don't care about what any of these kids have gone through." Sasuke said with a shake of his head as he went to put his suitcase down once he grabbed his sleep clothes.

He wasn't even going to bother with putting his clothes away as he wasn't going to be stuck with Naruto for the summer. There was no way in hell he was going to be stuck here with him.

"Hey you don't know me. You don't know why I'm here or what I've been through. You don't get to judge me." Naruto said with anger.

"It's not very nice is it? For people to make assumptions about you without even knowing you. Sucks doesn't it? Maybe you should think twice before you judge all of the freaks as you like to call them. You don't like me and I don't like you so just shut the hell up for the night and tomorrow we can be with other people and stay the hell away from each other. I wouldn't be caught dead with some judgmental ass like you in public, especially around these kids that need help and someone opened minded. Really you should do them all a favor and just go home. Get your kicks out on someone else's pain some place else." Sasuke said as he grabbed his sleep clothes and went into the bathroom to get showered and changed.

Sasuke couldn't believe he had gotten stuck with Naruto of all the people in the world that could have been here, it was Naruto. Sasuke couldn't stand him and the way he treated people. He didn't know why he was here, but he had no interest in finding out. He was stuck with him for the night, but come tomorrow morning he would be talking to Sara about getting partnered with someone else. He had enough problems he didn't need this to go with them. Sasuke turned on the shower and got in to allow himself to calm down. After thirty minutes he was all cleaned off and got dressed into his sleep clothes, black sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. There were multiple scars that covered Sasuke's torso, but after four years his mind didn't even register them. At home he could go around without a shirt and it didn't bother him or Kakashi. They didn't even think about them anymore. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and over to his bag to grab his cell phone and book. He didn't notice that his muscle shirt showed part of the scar left from the whip on the back of his left bicep. Naruto looked over and he was shocked to see the scar. He had never seen Sasuke in anything less than a t-shirt and most of the time he had his leather jacket on. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto staring at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

"Nothing just… I've never seen you without a t-shirt or jacket on." Naruto said as he snapped his attention back to Sasuke's face.

"Ok." Sasuke said with attitude as he went over to his bed. Sasuke got under the covers and unlocked his phone. He sent a text to Itachi first asking if he made it home ok before he sent one to Kakashi.

' _Hey Dad, got here okay and I'm in my cabin now. You will never guess who my roommate is for the night and camp partner. Naruto Uzumaki. Hell fucking no. Tomorrow I am going to talk to Sara, the room facilitator and get her to switch us. There is no way am I doing this and dealing with him.'_

Sasuke opened his book and began to read and hoped that Naruto would just shut up and go to sleep soon.

"That's a pretty bad scar you got on your arm. How did you get it?" Naruto asked like he didn't really care, but he was making conversation. In truth Naruto was really curious about that scar. He didn't know Sasuke had any and he didn't like the look of it. It looked like it had been painful.

"Car accident." Sasuke easily lied.

"Must have been a bad one."

"Hn." Sasuke said hoping Naruto would finally get the picture and shut up.

Thankfully he did, because he got up and grabbed his phone and began to go through it. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and he opened it to see that it was from Kakashi.

' _Really? What are the odds of that happening? Make sure you get a new room. You don't need any more added stress with this. I have been working all day on gathering information. I will send it off to you so you have it to your email within the next ten minutes. Make sure you are ready for tomorrow and try to get some sleep. If Naruto starts anything deal with it, but don't risk getting kicked out. I love you and I miss you.'_

' _I miss you too Dad and I love you. I'll be careful and smart don't worry. I've got the map of this place memorized and I have orientation tomorrow so I can ask some questions there easily enough and get a feel for the faculty. Don't stay up too late either eh?'_

Sasuke saw that another text from Itachi came in and he was home safe with Deidara and they were just going to hangout for a little bit before going to bed. Sasuke put his book away and got up so he could grab his laptop. Sasuke grabbed his laptop from his suitcase and went back to his bed. He sat up and opened up his laptop and got it turned on. Sasuke was hoping he could be reading the case file, but for tonight he would read what Kakashi had found. His phone buzzed again as he was getting his computer to load.

' _I will go to bed and get some sleep. It feels weird without you here at night. I don't know what I will do if you go to college or move out. Don't ask too many questions tomorrow you don't want to appear nosy or interested in gossip. Take it slow you got two months to do this.'_

' _I'll be careful don't worry. And I can always just live with you until you die of old age if you'd prefer. Lol.'_

"For someone who isn't popular in school you seem to get a lot of texts." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked up from his phone.

"It's my Dad and brother." Sasuke simply said as he brought up his email to see if Kakashi had sent him the files he was able to find.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Naruto said.

"You don't know anything about me so that's not really surprising." Sasuke said as his phone buzzed again.

' _I have no problem with you living with me forever. Eventually though you will want to get married and your spouse may have a problem with it.'_

' _Marriage is overrated. You don't date so why should I?'_

Sasuke moved so he was sitting with his back against the wall and his laptop in his lap so the screen didn't show to Naruto. Sasuke brought up the email that Kakashi had sent him and he went to work on decrypting it.

"Ya well you don't know anything about me." Naruto said back.

"I know you got those stupid whisker tattoos on your face because you were dared to do it when you were thirteen. You are the captain of the football team, you are the quarterback. You like to brag about women you have slept with when in all actuality you most likely haven't even done more than just making out. You lie though because you like the image it gives off. That suggests that you didn't get a lot of attention when you were younger and now you are compensating for it with any type of attention you can get, positive or negative. You live with your father, no mother or siblings. You never talk about your mother so either she died before you could know her or she left and you hate her for that. You surround yourself with people because you hate the feeling of being alone, even though out of all of those friends maybe two actually know you well enough to be able to call themselves your friend. You could be intelligent, but you prefer to play the role of an idiot and fail your courses or skate close to failing so you don't get kicked off the team. You hide behind this false image because you either hate yourself and want nothing to do with who you truly are at your core. Or you just really want to be popular no matter what the cost is to you. You might actually be a good person deep inside, but you don't let it show because that wouldn't be cool to your so called friends. Did I miss anything?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from his laptop screen to look at Naruto.

Naruto just sat there looking shocked. No one had ever been able to read him so well and he was clearly freaked out. Sasuke was very good at reading people. He went through an academy just so he could learn how to read people. It was his job to be a master at it.

"You shouldn't look so surprised idiot. I'm a genius and observant. I can see all of the things you don't want the people in school to know. Now if you are done talking I have work to do." Sasuke said as he picked up his phone to see Kakashi had sent him a text.

' _Because you need to meet new people and find love. I don't want you to be a lonely bitter old man one day. I will try to start dating again and together we can get back out there. Deal?'_

' _I'll think about it, but I don't know if I'm really ready for the dating scene. I will go with you if you need a wingman or something.'_

Sasuke looked over and saw that Naruto had stopped talking at least and was scrolling through on his phone. Sasuke turned his attention to his computer so he could finish decrypting the files. When it was ten Naruto got up and went over to the light switch in the room.

"Do you care?" Naruto asked as he pointed towards the light.

"No I don't need it on." Sasuke replied.

Naruto turned off the light and went back over to the bed.

"What are you doing anyways? We don't have homework during the summer."

"I do other work besides homework."

"You work?" Naruto asked as he laid down in bed.

"Ya."

Naruto knew he wasn't going to get any more out of Sasuke so he gave up talking to him. The problem Naruto was having was trying to keep up his image. He didn't expect for Sasuke to be here or anyone else from the school. He was here to help out and try to save some of these kids before they were killed or put in jail. Seeing Sasuke just pissed him off, because it would mean he would have to be nice to him and that was hard for Naruto to do. Naruto didn't have a problem with Sasuke in a personal sense, Sasuke had never done anything to Naruto. It was the fact that Sasuke reminded him of who he swore he would be when he got older. He never wanted to be the person that made fun of someone or was an ass to them. He never beat anyone up, but he did call them names and egg his friends on and Naruto never thought he would ever be like that. He thought he would be more like Sasuke, he wanted to be more like Sasuke and defend people that couldn't defend themselves. Instead he had become someone he didn't even like, but he didn't know how to get to be the person he always wanted to be. Seeing Sasuke just made him pissed off at himself and that always came out towards people.

Naruto didn't even know what to think about the scar on Sasuke's arm. He had never seen anything like it before, but he knew it didn't come from a car accident. Naruto had seen those types of scars and they didn't look anything like that. Naruto didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to be around someone else, but another part of him wanted to prove to Sasuke that he was here to do good and not to hurt anyone. That he could be a good person and not who Sasuke saw him as during the school year. Naruto figured he would sleep on it and see how everything was in the morning before he made his decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Deidara arrived back at the house and they headed inside. Once inside Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand gently and lead him into their bedroom. Once inside Itachi closed the door and went over to Deidara and gently kissed him. Deidara easily kissed back. He didn't know what was going to happen when they got back, but he expected that Itachi would have been hounding him with questions not kisses. Deidara was not going to question it though as it felt very good after a day like today. After a moment Itachi pulled back so they could catch their breaths.

"I'm a little surprised right now." Deidara said as Itachi began to remove his jacket.

"You told my brother something very personal and painful for you to remember. You told him so he would see that he wasn't alone and that one day he would be able to find someone that he could be with and not have to fear. It took a great deal of bravery and selflessness to do what you did. Do I have questions of course, but tonight is not about questions. Tonight is about me showing the man that I love just how much he means to me. Let me pamper you tonight baby. Let me shower you with love tonight." Itachi said as he removed Deidra's jacket after removing his own.

"How could I possibly say no to that? I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have you love me. You and your love makes everything I went through bearable. You make the nightmares go away. I couldn't be happier than I am with you. I love you so much babe." Deidara said with tears misting his eyes.

"I'm the lucky one to have found you. To have you in my life. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. Tonight is all about you my love. I'll take care of you." Itachi said as he placed his right hand against Deidra's cheek before he began to passionately kiss him.

Deidara kissed back with just as much passion as Itachi. Itachi began to undress Deidara and once he was undressed he got Deidara onto the bed for a night he would never forget. A night of massages and slow, passionate love making. By the end of the night Itachi was determined to show Deidara just how much he loved him, but was never any good at putting it into words. Tonight was about them and only them. Tomorrow would be another day and they could worry about everything else tomorrow. Tonight just them and that bedroom were the only things that existed in the world and nether one would have had it any other way.


	2. f

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
